Nuestra Amistad por Tu Amor
by Lorraine-Granger
Summary: Que pasa cuando los sentimientos se confunden, y no solamente los tuyos, sino los de tu mejor amigo tb? RxHrxH


Hermione salía de la biblioteca con destino a la sala común, su cara reflejaba disgusto, que por cierto nada tenía que ver con los tres pesados libros que cargaba entre sus brazos, nunca había sentido desagrado por el estudio, y aquella no era la primera vez. El verdadero motivo de su enojo era que aquel día sábado, sus mejores amigos se habían ido a Hogsmeade, de paseo con el resto de los estudiantes, sin decirle nada. Aquel día en que ella había decidido postergar la diversión, para componer un contundente ensayo acerca de las "Leyes de Gamp sobre la Transfiguración Elemental " Ciertamente Transformaciones no era su asignatura favorita, pero ese no era motivo para que sus calificaciones fueran mas bajas. Harry y Ron se habían marchado aquel día, el día de su cumpleaños.

No iba a obligarlos a que se quedaran conmigo - pensó - Pero al menos podrían haberme avisado que se iban - agregó enojada.

Apuró el paso hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda y ésta al verla, le sonrió amablemente. Hermione se sintió feliz por un momento, el retrato no solía mostrarse tan amable regularmente, siempre estaba quejándose por algo, o practicando sus horribles solos de ópera.

Feliz Cumpleaños querida! - Vociferó la enorme mujer de la pintura

Vaya... - Hermione se veía mucho más sorprendida ahora - Gracias - sonrió confundida y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el retrato se movió dejando libre la entrada a la sala común. -Y que hay de la contraseña? -se dijo luego en voz baja, segundos antes de que una gran interrogante pasara por su cabeza. - Un momento!! Como supo la Dama Gorda que era mi cumpleaños??

Pero todas sus dudas fueron aclaradas en ese mismo instante.

SORPRESA!! Feliz Cumpleaños!! - exclamaron Harry y Ron apareciendo de un salto por detrás del sillón más grande de la sala común.

Hermione no pudo contener un ahogado gritito de alegria y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Pensé que lo habían olvidado! -dijo avergonzada

Herms, no podríamos olvidar el cumpleaños de nuestra mejor amiga - Dijo Ron guiñándole un ojo al tiempo que se acercaba.

Harry, que ya había llegado a su lado, la rodeó por los hombros con uno de sus brazos - Ya eres mayor de edad Mione! - Le sonrió contento mientras su mano libre, le alargaba un paquete. - Espero que te guste.

Harry no debiste - Hermione bajó la cabeza por un segundo y sonriendo la levantó otra vez para encontrarse nuevamente con los enormes ojos verdes de él - Gracias!

Ejem!! - Carraspeó exageradamente Ron - Harry no es el único que se preocupa por los detalles, sabes? - dijo un tanto molesto, pero acostumbrado a que su amigo siempre se le adelantaba cuando de buenas ideas se trataba - Esto es para tí - Dijo sonrojándose mientras le tendía otro paquete.

Oh Ron - Hermione le sonrió dulcemente - Muchas gracias. De verdad son maravillosos, y yo que había pensado que estaban en Hogsmeade pasándolo bien, mientras yo me quedaba aquí.

Estás loca mujer? Me llevó casi toda la mañana hacer la decoración - chilló el pelirrojo señalando las letras luminosas que flotaban en el centro de la Sala Común y que citaban "Feliz Cumpleaños Hermion" mientras confeti y serpentinas salían de ellas hacia todos lados.

Hermione recién había reparado en lo hermosa que lucía la Sala Común, adornada especialmente para ella, en su día.

Es precioso! Pero mi nombre lleva una E al final, Ronald - dijo tratando de parecer disgustada, cosa que por cierto no logró.

Te dije que las luciérnagas bailarinas eran una mejor idea - lo reprendió Harry.

Bromeas!!?? - Ron lucía totalmente desconcertado - Hice mi mejor esfuerzo preparando esto para ella y ella se empeña en notar mis errores.- ahora volteó la vista hacia ella - No sé que hay que hacer para dejarte satisfecha - bufó enfadado.

Hermione sonrió de buena gana, ese día no quería discutir, solo quería disfrutar de esa maravillosa sorpresa junto a los 2 chicos que la hacían feliz desde hace 6 años. Los abrazó a ambos al mismo tiempo.

Son los mejores amigos que una chica pudiera tener - sonrió ampliamente y se dirigió a Ron - Y una letra de menos, no los hace dejar de ser unos chicos increíbles! - Los abrazó con fuerza y ellos respondieron a su abrazo.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde los 3 solos, pues el resto de los Gryffindor, regresaría de Hogsmeade hasta muy entrada la noche. Estaban los 3 muy cómodos sobre el sillón y aprovecharon el momento a solas para reírse y hablar con total soltura, como no lo hacían desde hace mucho, pues siempre que se reunían los 3 en aquel lugar, era para hablar temas muy serios y debían hacerlo casi en susurros para no ser escuchados por el resto. Pero ese día fue totalmente diferente. Bebían cerveza de mantequilla mientras se contaban cosas divertidas y disfrutaban de todas las delicias que habían preparado los elfos para ellos, sin que Hermione lo supiera por supuesto.

Mione, aún no has abierto tus regalos! - Dijo Harry de pronto

Siiiiii - agregó Ron - queremos saber que te parecen.

Tienen razón - respondió ella tomando uno de los paquetes. -Voy con el de Ron primero - dijo mientras rompía el papel que lo envolvía. -Caramelos de hierbabuena y chocolate de Honey Dukes! Mis favoritos!! - dijo alegremente tomando la caja entre sus manos. - Gracias Ron! - él se sonrojó ligeramente y desvió la vista. -Y ahora el de Harry... - quitó el envoltorio del otro obsequio - Vainas de Snargaluff!! Es el último disco de Weird Sisters - sus ojos brillaron mientras observaba el vinilo en su mano - Es lo máximo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ron parecía profundamente molesto

Claro, era de esperar que tu regalo fuera mejor que el mío - dijo enojado a Harry, para luego torcer la boca en un gesto de disgusto.

Ronald - dijo Hermione, suspirando. En realidad no sabía lo que diría a continuación, pero se decidió rápidamente. - Ven acá - dijo mientras estiraba su brazo para alcanzarlo. Él se arrimó desganado hasta ella y ella lo abrazó al tiempo que abrazaba a Harry con el otro brazo - Quiero que sepan, que no importa lo que hagan, lo que digan o lo que me den por ser el día de mi cumpleaños, los quiero a los 2 por igual. No podría tener ninguna preferencia, los 2 son iguales ante mis ojos... ambos son lo mejor - Sonrió viendo que los labios de ambos muchachos se curvaban tímidamente hasta esbozar una sonrisa. - Tengo una idea!! Que les parece si subimos a mi cuarto a escuchar el disco y comemos caramelos?

La idea no podría haber sido más acertada.

Pero - advirtió Harry - y el hechizo anti-chicos?

Ron enrojeció al recordar que él había sido quien le había contado a Harry lo del hechizo, luego de que Lavender hubiese tratado de llevarlo a la fuerza cogido de la mano y él se hubiese dado en toda la cara con lo que parecía ser una pared invisible.

No hay problema con eso - dijo Hermione. A los chicos les parecía que estaba tan contenta, que una pequeña travesura como esa ni siquiera parecía ofenderla, es más, ella había sido la de la idea!

Recuérdame tener siempre reservas de Cerveza de Mantequilla - le dijo el ojiverde a su pelirrojo amigo, sin que este terminara de entender el motivo. Pero ambos se olvidaron de eso, al ver a Hermione en cuclillas sobre el 4to peldaño de la escalera que conducía al cuarto de las chicas, trazando una linea horizontal sobre éste con su varita. Era muy inteligente al conjurar un hechizo "no verbal", así se aseguraba de no tener intrusos en su cuarto, a no ser que ella lo aprobara.

Listo! - dijo volteando a verlos - Ahora pueden pasar!

Los chicos no se hicieron de rogar, y empujando juguetonamente a Hermione por delante de ellos subieron hasta el cuarto de las chicas.

Un súbito olor a flores les llenó las fosas nasales en cuanto entraron en la habitación, todo estaba perfectamente ordenado y limpio. Ambos se alegraron de que Hermione no hubiese preferido subir con ellos a SU habitación, que era la antítesis de la que tenían frente a sus ojos. Hubiese sido, por decirlo menos, tremendamente vergonzoso.

Luego de poner el tocadiscos a funcionar con su nuevo disco, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en su cama, justo en medio de sus dos amigos, quienes aun seguían impresionados por la vista que les ofrecía el lugar.

Debería pedirles una disculpa por el desorden? - Dijo ella en tono preocupado.

Los 3 se miraron por unos segundos y a continuación estallaron en carcajadas y siguieron con la celebración que había empezado abajo. Minutos después seguían charlando y riendo cuando de pronto Hermione se puso de pie y muy contenta les dijo a sus amigos.

Oh por Dios, me encanta esta canción!!

Y sin pensarlo 2 veces, comenzó a mover su cuerpo al compás de la música, dejándose llevar por sus deseos de bailar y probablemente, por la desinhibición que le provocaban las botellas de cerveza que había bebido.

Ron estaba hipnotizado por el suave ondular de sus caderas, que dejaba a la falda de volados trepar sugerentemente un par de centímetros por sus muslos desnudos. Las manos de la castaña, subían por su torso y se enredaban en sus cabellos para seguir ascendiendo hacia el cielo. Ron sentía que la hermosa visión que su amiga le otorgaba, no tardaría mucho en provocar una reacción en su propio cuerpo.

Harry tenía toda su atención en sus hombros descubiertos y en el porcelaneo cuello de Hermione. Ella echaba el pelo hacia un lado y le permitía ahora ver una parte de su perfecta espalda, siguió bailando sola, con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos cerrados. Harry no pudo reprimir un obsceno pensamiento.

De pronto ella abrió los ojos, un poco mareada por el efecto del alcohol y miró a Ron sonriendo.

No es justo que baile sola, o si? - le tendió la mano y él la cogió sin dudarlo, le pareció una excelente idea, la cual por supuesto, nacía más de su cuerpo que de su sentido común.

Puso sus manos en las caderas de Hermione y la sintió moverse deliciosamente bajo ellas. Aunque nunca había sido un buen bailarín y sumado al hecho de que odiaba bailar, podría decirse que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Pero todo lo que hizo fue dejarse llevar por el cuerpo de la hermosa chica que tenía en frente, su amiga, la mujer a la que deseaba.

Ella se acercó sin intención a escasos centímetros de la boca de Ron. Parecía no darse cuenta que con eso le torturaba dulcemente, sus ojos cerrados, su brazo alrededor de su cuello, y su fresco aliento invadiéndole la boca, debido a la cercanía.

Harry los observaba asombrado, la forma en que las manos de su amigo se deslizaban por la espalda de ella, le provocó una sensación extraña. Lo más razonable era que estuviera ardiendo de celos, pues él también deseaba a Hermione como a nadie en el mundo. Pero la manera en que los cuerpos de sus amigos se movían, encontrándose el uno al otro, le pareció de lo más sensual. Y como si ella hubiese leído sus pensamientos, lo miro directo a los ojos y con una amplia sonrisa y un grácil movimiento de sus dedos lo invitó a unírseles, Harry no dudó en aceptar la invitación.

Con un suave movimiento, la bella castaña le dio la espalda a Ron, quien seguia firmemente agarrado a sus caderas, y sus dedos se entrelazaron detrás del cuello de Harry, las manos de él a su vez, tomaron lugar en los costados de Hermione, mientras su cuerpo se acostumbraba al vaivén de la muchacha.

Ron y Harry cruzaron miradas sobre el hombro de Hermione, había una desafiante complicidad en ellas, y podría decirse por la forma en que se miraban, que bien podrían haber estado allí, o sentados uno frente al otro jugando una dura partida de ajedrez. El mensaje era el mismo tanto en los ojos verdes como en los azules, "Que gane el mejor"

Ron se aventuró cambiando sus manos de posición, ahora uno de sus brazos le rodeaba la cintura mientras el dorso de su otra mano, subía y bajaba lentamente por el hombro de Hermione.

Harry respondió a la jugada de Ron, casi de inmediato, y su mano se deslizó por su espalda hasta alcanzar la base del cuello, mientras la otra jugueteaba en el filo de su falda.

Hermione se sentía tan a gusto como una niña pequeña girando sobre si misma, una tremenda sensación de felicidad la embargaba, y estaba dispuesta a aprovecharla al máximo. Una de sus manos abandonó el cuello de Harry para elevarse hasta detrás de su cabeza. Ron que comprendió el mensaje de inmediato, sostuvo su mano y le dio un pequeño beso en la muñeca, solo para guiarla después hasta detrás de su propio cuello.

Entonces guiando la mano de ella por su propio cabello pelirrojo, quiso ir por más y sumergió la nariz en su perfumado cuello para estampar un húmedo beso en su tersa piel.

Harry subió las manos por sus costados, dejando sus pulgares bajo los redondeados pechos de Hermione y moviendolos discretamente.

Hermione dejó escapar un gemido ahogado y fue entonces cuando ellos entendieron que no se trataba de lo que ellos quisieran de ella, sino de lo que podían ofrecerle. Sabían que lo de Hermione con Viktor Krum habia sido una fugaz relación, con algo de besuqueo. Pero ellos habían llegado más lejos, ellos sabían muchas mas cosas acerca del tema, y estaban dispuestos a enseñarselas, pero no solo eso, sino también complacerla, a llenarla de placer y felicidad. Ese sería su propósito desde ahora, después de todo, ella misma les habia dicho que los quería a los 2 por igual. Ya no se trataba de luchar uno contra el otro, sino de superarse a si mismos para hacer a la mujer que adoraban, la más feliz del mundo, al menos en ese momento. Y con una mirada cómplice, sellaron el acuerdo.

Harry tomó la mano que Hermione tenía tras su cuello, y la deslizó por su propia mejilla hasta alcanzar sus dedos con la boca y besarle las yemas una por una, luego la miró a los ojos, y sin soltarle la mirada, llevó su mano al 3er botón de su camisa, pues los otros dos ya estaban abiertos, ella se estremeció al contacto con la piel de su torso. El jugueteó con sus dedos en los botones de su camisa y ella entendió. Lentamente desabotonó la camisa de su guapo amigo de ojos verdes, mientras Ron sembraba besos sobre sus hombros y trazaba una línea con su lengua desde uno de ellos hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, donde ésta se enredaba sensualmente en el pendiente de ella. Hermione no pudo contener un gemido, éste salió de su boca, justo en el momento en que sus dedos desabrochaban el último botón de la camisa de Harry. Él dejó caer la camisa hacia atrás, mientras Ron, impaciente la había tomado suavemente por la mandíbula para girarla de nuevo hacia él. Hermione lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios entreabiertos, y Ron supo interpretar su petición. Sin soltarla, depositó un tierno beso en sus labios y ella gimió dentro de su boca, lo que impulsó a Ron, a deslizar su enfebrecida lengua dentro de la boca de Hermione. Ella le acogió cálidamente entregándole también la suya. Ahora era Harry quien tomándola firmemente por las caderas depositaba sensuales besos en su espalda.

Hermione separó su boca de Ron, y esta vez no necesitó ser guiada. Metió con desición, ambas manos bajo su polera y luego de acariciar con total delicadeza los marcados músculos de su abdomen, impulsó la polera hacia arriba y dejó que él terminara de quitársela por completo. Se dio media vuelta para dejar a un chico a cada lado de su cuerpo y ambos comenzaron a acariciarla, Ron la besó en el hombro con suavidad, y ahora era Harry quien reclamaba su boca, su lengua le dibujó los labios antes de introducirse, y ella la sintió extraña, sabía diferente a la de Ron, pero estaba igual de caliente y mojada. Hermione la chupó con dulzura y arrancó un gemido de los labios de Harry. Sintió la mano fría de Ron colándose bajo su blusa y acariciandole el vientre, lo que le hizo sentir una necesidad urgente de sus labios, y librandose de los de Harry, giró la cabeza para encontrar los de Ron. Harry se apartó de ellos y se sentó en la cama apoyando su espalda en el respaldo. Ron levantó a Hermione sin dejar de besarla, la tomó por los muslos y ella apretó las rodillas alrededor de él. Caminó un par de pasos y la sentó despacio en la cama entre las piernas de Harry. Ahi fue él quien la recibió con caricias y besos, mientras Ron le quitaba las botas y los calcetines, para luego deslizar sus manos por sus suaves y bien torneadas piernas hasta llegar debajo de la falda.

Hermione se sentía incapaz de articular palabra alguna, se estaba sintiendo demasiado bien, y quería retribuirles a sus amigos todas las caricias y besos de alguna forma, asi que girando levemente la cabeza y con las mejillas arreboladas, comenzó a desabrochar su propia blusa para regalarle a sus amigos la hermosa visión de sus pechos contenidos solo por un delicado brassier de encaje blanco.

Harry y Ron estaban sorprendidos. Harry tenía una perfecta vista de ellos desde arriba, y sin poder contenerse dejó los hombros de Hermione, y abarcó cada uno de sus pechos en una mano. Hermione se quejó exquisitamente cuando al mismo tiempo, Ron bajaba por su cuello hasta deslizar su lengua por el borde de su brassier. Harry puso sus manos por debajo de los pechos de Hermione y los exprimió con mucha delicadeza, hasta notar que sus pequeños y erectos pezones luchaban contra la tela del brassier, empujándola desesperadamente.

Hermione estaba ardiendo, sus amigos estaban ahora torturándola de la forma mas deliciosa que podría haber imaginado. Podía sentir cada gota de sudor que resbalaba por su cuerpo y que Ron trataba de quitar con su húmeda lengua. Pudo notar como su sexo empezaba a lubricarse y sintió mucha verguenza, no quería que sus amigos lo notaran. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

La mano de Ron se había abierto camino entre sus muslos y su pulgar jugueteaba entre sus labios por sobre la tela, estaba muy mojada y él supo que ya estaba preparada. Sin embargo era ella quien tenía la última palabra, él estaba feliz de ser su esclavo y las cosas se harían cuando ella se lo indicara. El vivía por ella y en esta oportunidad, como en todo lo que hacía, era ella quien sabría la mejor manera de guiarlo.

Harry resbaló su pequeña blusa por sus hombros hacia atrás y con ayuda de ella, se la quitó y la hizo a un lado, ahora podía deleitarse con el electrizante roce de su preciosa espalda en sus bien formados pectorales y vientre. Ron le acariciaba las caderas por debajo de la falda, y con un quejido, Hermione impulsó sus caderas hacia arriba autorizándolo a despojarla de su ropa interior. Cuando el pelirrojo terminó con la tarea, la vio recostar la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo, sin embargo éste, apenas controlando la excitación, le invitó a mirar hacia abajo. Cuando Ron obedeció, pudo ver como Harry deslizaba las copas del brassier, lo justo para descubrir los suaves pechos de su chica. Perdiendo el control por un par de segundos, se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzó a mordisquear y a chupar uno de ellos, mientras el ojiverde apretaba el pezón del otro entre sus dedos pulgar e índice, friccionándolo con dulzura. Las erecciones de ambos estaban sobrepasando todos los límites.

Harry tomó a Hermione por los muslos y elevó sus piernas abriéndolas muy despacio para luego dejar que todo el peso de éstas, descansara sobre las suyas. Flectó un poco las rodillas elevando las piernas de ella y dejándola totalmente expuesta. Ron se puso de pie, mientras veía como Harry y Hermione se besaban con locura. Ella descansaba recostada en su espalda y su cabeza estaba vuelta hacia él, mientras sus lenguas luchaban en una guerra infinita. Se quitó los zapatos y los jeans, muy despacio y sin dejar de mirarla, sus piernas abiertas y su falda apenas cubriendo su dulce fruto prohibido, estaban volviendole loco. Bajó sus boxers, sintiéndose aliviado al liberar su erección, y los dejó caer junto al resto de la ropa.

Harry dejó de besarla y a cambio marcó un tierno beso en su frente, mientras su mano bajaba por entre sus pechos para dirigirse más abajo. Acarició sus labios primero, mojados y cálidos, entonces comenzó a resbalar los dedos por su pequeño clítoris. Ella gimió profundamente. Él dirigió sus ojos verdes a los azules de Ron mientras se llevaba los mismos dedos a la boca.

Ron se arrodilló en la cama, de frente a ella, muy cerca, y ahora Hermione apoyó sus muslos sobre los de él, sin dejar de contemplar su esbelto cuerpo. Le encantaban sus hombros, anchos y fuertes, sus pectorales y sus marcados abdominales. En que momento había dejado Ron de ser un niño? Se preguntó.

Ron buscó su mirada y los ojos vidriosos y las mejillas ardientes de ella lo dijeron todo.

Bésame Ronald - le espetó en un hilo de voz, por si él no era capaz de reconocer las señas anteriores. Ron siempre habia sido un poco lento respecto a las insinuaciones, ella lo sabía bien.

El pelirrojo deslizó su pecho sobre el de ella y la besó tiernamente, para luego acomodarse entre sus piernas.

Ten cuidado de no lastimarla - le dijo Harry - Sé gentil.

Ron asintió con sus labios a escasos centímetros de los de Hermione, y sosteniéndole la mirada la penetró muy lentamente ayudado y dirigido por su propia mano.

Hermione cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un quejido que se transformó al instante en un sollozo.

Lo siento... Lo siento... -dijo Ron jadeando.

Tranquila Mione, todo está bien - dijo Harry con voz dulce, le acarició el cabello y luego sostuvo sus manos en las suyas, entrelazando los dedos.

Ron lo intentó nuevamente, esta vez mas despacio. Hermione se removía inquieta, gimiendo quedamente y aferrando sus manos fuertemente a las de Harry,mientras él besaba su cuello y frotaba su mejilla en la suya tratando de calmar su dolor. Ron se movía dentro y fuera de ella con la mayor delicadeza. Ella buscó los labios de Harry desesperadamente y él respondió su beso ahogando todos sus gemidos dentro de su boca.

Sus inmensos ojos azules estaban abiertos contemplando la belleza de la mujer a la que estaba desvirgando. Comenzó a incrementar la velocidad gradualmente, para acostumbrarla a su cuerpo, enviándole oleadas de placer que le excitaban a él mismo, hasta que ella rompió su beso con el chico de negro cabello, para proferir un grito de puro placer. Ron tuvo que contener las ganas de acabar dentro de ella, lo que no le resultó nada fácil, pero recordó que el objetivo de ambos, era satisfacerla a ella. Ella era quien merecía toda la atención en ese momento. Ella y solo ella.

Ron salió de ella y la besó una vez más, mientras Harry se deslizaba hacia un lado de la cama. El pelirrojo la acomodó hasta dejarla sentada en el borde de la cama y Harry se arrodilló entre las piernas de ella, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos. Ahora era Ron quien se arrodillaba tras ella sobre la cama.

Harry la miró desde abajo y ella le devolvió la mirada, tomando su varonil rostro entre sus delicadas manos. Él cerró los ojos y acarició una de sus manos mientras sonreía soñadoramente. En ese momento, Ron soltaba el broche del brassier, y Harry abrió los ojos para admirar la provocativa forma en que ella se mordía el labio y enseguida deslizar lentamente los breteles por sus hombros y luego por sus brazos mientras ella se sonrojaba levemente. El ojiverde teminó de quitarle la prenda y la tiró hacia atrás sobre su hombro, mientras se deleitaba con la visión de sus pechos ahora totalmente descubiertos, tan suaves, níveos, perfectos.

Ron la tomó firmemente por las caderas mientras lisonjeaba su cuello con la boca y Harry se acercó lentamente a uno de sus pechos para probar su pezón, lo lamió con firmeza una y otra vez haciendo que su pequeño y rosado botón se hundiera ante la imponente presión de la húmeda lengua. Hermione gemía muy despacio mientras revolvía el cabello azabache de su amigo con los dedos. Él cambió de estrategia y deslizó el rosado pezón dentro de su boca, para masajearlo entre la lengua y el paladar. Hermione ahogó un grito de placer cuando Harry la mordió despacio. Ron le masajeaba los hombros, y cuando Harry cubrió de besos el camino hasta su ombligo, fue el mismo pelirrojo quien subió la falda de Hermione, revelándole a Harry su húmeda cavidad.

Hermione no pudo evitar seguir mojándose justo delante de los curiosos ojos verdes que ahora la observaban.

Ron tomó las manos de Hermione y las llevó hacia atrás para que lo abrazara por el cuello. Fue entonces cuando ella pudo sentir el cálido aliento de Harry cosquilleando en su entrepierna. Sus mejillas comenzaron a arder.

Harry con sumo cuidado, puso las piernas de su amiga sobre sus propios hombros y hundió la lengua en su sexo.

NO HARRY!! - Gritó Hermione avergonzada, y aún asi llena de placer, Harry la ignoró y siguió lamiendo su humedad.

No Harry... ah... no... ahhhhh... Basta... -sus súplicas se desvanecían.

El muchacho de negro cabello la tomó por las caderas y chupó su clítoris con fuerza, casi haciendole daño.

HARRY!!!!!! - Un erótico grito le rasgaba las cuerdas vocales mientras Ron dejaba sus manos libres y le masajeaba los pechos.

Harry se puso de pie frente a Hermione y los ojos de ella bajaron desde su cuello hasta su estrecha cintura, y más abajo aún, entonces notó que él aún llevaba puestos los pantalones. Sin perder el tiempo lo tomó por el cinturón y lo acercó cubriendo toda la distancia entre ellos. Le besó los músculos del abdomen y marcó con su lengua el fino camino de vellos que empezaba en su ombligo y moría en el filo de sus pantalones. Desabrochó el cinturón mientras los pulgares de Harry le acariciaban tras las orejas y entonces empujó los pantalones junto a los boxers hacia abajo, liberando su vigoroso miembro y observándolo con curiosidad y deseo.

Harry le tendió la mano y la puso de pie, enseguida la abrazó por la cintura y le susurró al oido.

Mione, te duele mucho todavía? ... Yo...

Hermione sonrió avergonzada al sentir el duro miembro contra su estómago y respondió en un susurro

No Harry, ya no... Me muero por sentirte.

Harry se sonrojó y la besó.

Ron se habia puesto de pie también y la abrazaba por detrás al tiempo que le hablaba al oido libre.

Queremos hacerte feliz Herms, la mujer más feliz del mundo

Vivimos por tí, y para tí. Eres lo mas importante para nosotros - agregó Harry.

Te amamos.

Y ambos chicos reanudaron sus caricias por el cuerpo de la castaña, a los que ella respondió con profundos gemidos cargados de placer. Deslizó su muslo hasta la cintura de Harry y él la penetró despacio, sorteando la falda sin dificultad.

Ron la sujetó por el trasero y la levantó para facilitarle el trabajo a su mejor amigo. Ella enrolló las piernas alrededor de Harry y él comenzó a amarla con desición haciendo que sus pechos se balancearan al ritmo de sus embestidas. Sus pezones rozaban la mojada piel de su pecho hacia arriba y abajo y eso lo llevó al borde de un orgasmo, pero se contuvo.

La erección de Ron se apoyaba firme sobre el fin de su columna y ella bajó una mano para empuñarla, mientras la exquisita verga de Harry se abria paso entre su estrecha intimidad, invadiendo su cuerpo, tal como había hecho su otro amigo momentos atrás.

Los 3 amigos fundían sus cuerpos entre caricias y fogosos besos, el cuerpo de Hermione era lo más precioso que le había tocado cargar sobre él, y sus besos se le grababan a fuego en la piel, y su calor se hacía más y más sofocante... más y más...

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó en la cama como impulsado por un resorte. El amanecer arrojaba sus tenues rayos de sol por entre las cortinas. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor y la erección entre las piernas le dolía. El sueño aún estaba fresco en su memoria y sonrió al recordar rápidamente algunos detalles. Se giró a ver a Ron y vio como éste se removía inquieto en su cama.

Habrá aprendido legeremancia en las vacaciones? - Se preguntó.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- o0o ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He pensado en este fic como un OneShot, pero depende del nro de reviews, tal vez lo continúe.

Asi q' Reviews Reviews Please, quiero saber q' les pareció


End file.
